Wise Girl in Seaweed Brains school
by Bella2002
Summary: Annabeth comes to Percy's school. Yea I know, there are a lot of story's like this, but there still fun to read!
1. Wise Girl?

Annabeths p.o.v

Finally! I get to see Percy! I finally convinced my overly protective dad that I needed to go to New York. I was dreaming in my hotel bed. The millions of times Percy kissed me or called me wise girl.

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP" I pressed random buttons so my alarm clock would shut up. Finally when it stopped beeping I pulled myself out of bed. I looked into the silver framed mirror. I dressed in a gray gap sweatshirt. I put skinny jeans and and a owl necklace on as well.

I'm going to highschool, Goode high school.

Percy's p.o.v

"BEEP, BEEP!" Stupid alarm clock! I threw it against my blue concrete wall.

"Percy honey? Are you alright?", my mom asked. My mom came rushing in, then she saw the alarm clock. "Again Percy? How many alarm clocks do I have to buy for you!?" My mom picked up the pieces. She walked over to me slapping me playfully with the wet dish towel. She then picked up my cup of water and poured it over me. I felt like I had eaten my moms espresso jelly beans. "PERCY! GET UP!" I instantly got up.

"What?", I whined. My mother smiled then kissed my cheek.

"Get dressed honey" I sighed and got to work.

Annabeths p.o.v

You know this is the first time I'm nervous about school. I got out of my silver Volvo XC60. Boys were wolf whistling or checking me out in places I cannot say out loud. Girls were glaring. I put my head down and then I was sprawled on the floor.

"Hi, I'm Kyle"

"Annabeth", I replied. Kyle helped me up and smiled cheekily.

"and usually I'm the clumsy one", he said under his breath. I blushed.

"oh I was wondering do you know Percy Jackson?", I asked

"Jackson?", he sneered, "why do you ask"

"cause I'm his girlfriend from San Francisco", I replied. Kyle strutted away muttering,

"first day and already going for Jackson" oh well. That's when I saw him. All the girls stopped and stared. But I-I ran up to him.

"Perseus Jackson", I hissed in his ear. He whirled around, riptide in his hands. His eyes were wide for a second, then he pressed his mouth to mine.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY FUTURE HUSBAND!"

**hi guys! This is another Goode highschool story, enjoy!**


	2. Saved by the bell

_"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY FUTURE HUSBAND!"_

Annabeth's p.o.v

I felt my face heat up. I pulled away from Percy with such force that my lips started stinging. For a second I was still, then I moved my head to the side so fast all you probably would see was a blonde blur.

"What!", I growled. I probably sounded like Clarisse.

"You heard me" the slutty girl stepped up to me so I could see her makeup caked face. Percy suddenly looked tired.

"Lyra, how many times do I have to tell you, I'M NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND!", Percy yelled. I was so thankful he was not cheating on me for this slutty wannabe.

"You know you want me Perce in fact-"

"BRING!" All the students were moving in the hallway. So did Lyra.

"I never thought I would say this but, we just got saved by a bell"

...

Percy's p.o.v

I walked hand in hand with Annabeth to home room. The second we opened the door the class went dead silent. My stepdad, Paul looked up. His serious expression broke into a grin.

"Annabeth!"

"hi P- Mr. Blowfis!", Annabeth replied, giving him a tight hug.

"it is so great to see you! Now Percy has a seat next to him that you can sit in, alright?", Paul asked. Annabeth and I nodded our heads at the same time, then hurried to the back.

...

Lyra's p.o.v

I was in the same class as Anniebell Case. Why does she have to be in home room with me? I loved Percy co much. He was smart and handsome, and though he always fought against me, it was worthwhile to see his face. Just then Kyle shot a paper air plane unto Anniebells desk. Wait. I just thought of the most brilliant plane.

**sorry, I know its short, but I'm in my bed about to go to sleep, so I'm kinda tired. Sorry.**


	3. Meet The Mortals

Annabeths p.o.v

I sat down in home room, while Percy played with my hair.

"So"

"so what?"

"I was thinking..."

"you think seaweed brain?"

"shut up!" Percy's face was as red as Rachel's hair.

"Okay really what is it?", I asked. Percy chuckled at my curiosity.

"wanna meet my mortal friends?"

"wanna, isn't a word, seaweed brain"

"whatever wise girl"

...

I was surprised at how fast the first couple periods went by. So finally when it was lunch time I got to meet Percy's mortal friends. There they were, in a small bench. Percy leaded me toward them.

"Hi guys", Percy proclaimed as I sat at the table.

"Percy did you finally get a GF?", A skinny Indian girl asked.

"Yes Em"

"really you got her at school today, what about your GF in California?"

"This is her", Percy corrected. I felt a surge of jealousy towards Emma. Did he call her Em?

"Hi, I'm Emma", the Indian girl greeted.

"I'm Jordan", an African boy said. He stuck out his hand, I shook it.

"This is Tonei", Percy said as he talked about the small African girl, she had thick black hair down to her back. "To bad Joshua isn't here today"

"Joshua?"

"Emma's adopted brother"

"ah" then I looked back at Emma, did she like Percy.

"you know Emma is a lot like Thalia"

."Really?", I asked. Percy nodded. "Tell me about yourself"

"I'm no boys intolerant. I play the violin. I'm good at soccer",Emma started.

"Yea, you kick butt!", Jordan commented as he plucked an apple off Tonei's tray.

"Jordan!", Tonei complained. Maybe these mortals weren't so bad after all.

Lyra's p.o.v

"OMG",Jenna shrieked "Kyle just texted me!" What Jenna doesn't realize is even though Kyle is cute he hits on every girl that walks in the room. He's desperate.

"Yea, and Percy will be doing more then just texting me soon"

"yea, you guys are gonna be sooo much better then him and Anniebell", Jenna agreed.

"yea", I said again, but my voice sounded distant.

Percy's p.o.v

I stared into Annabeth gray orbs.

"So, wanna go with me for a picnic", I asked. Annabeth laughed then pressed her lips against my ear.

"Yes", she murmured. Score! I kissed her on the cheek. Oh wise girl, I love you.

...

Annabeths p.o.v

Percy and I were sitting alone in Central Park for a picnic.

"Oh, Percy, you even remembered to put extra olives on my pizza!", I exclaimed.

"Yup"

"a-and you stocked on weapon's"

"yup"

"and you brought soda!"

"yup"

"holy Hades Percy you totally outdid yourself Seaweed Brain!"

"don't be to surprised Wise Girl" I enclosed Percy in a hug.

"I love you"

"i love you more"

**sorry, sucky chapter. But I have writers block. EHHHHHHHH! I hate not Writing! Sorry if I may not update because of writers block.**

** Annabeth- "review, or I'll judo flip you"**


	4. Lyra's chapter

Lyra's p.o.v

I always got what I want. I knew Percy so well. I knew he like me, because he glanced at me sometimes. And it was pathetic because I was dating Matt Sloan while Jenna was dating Kyle.

"We should like totally go on like a double date", Jenna commented before blowing her pink bubblegum.

"Yea", I replied as I stirred my smoothie. Here we sat in Smoothie King doing nothing but girl chat.

"Wanna go for like a walk?", Jenna asked. I nodded my head and rushed out of the door leaving my unfinished smoothie for the next person who sits at that table.

...

Central Park had a rugged breeze that made everything worthwhile. Justthen we heard,

"I love you"

"I love you more" I crouched behind a bush peeking from behind. It was Percy and Anniebell. My fists were curled up in balls. I watched feeling envious for them. That was supposed to be me not blondie! I wanted to scream and cry and throw "Ly Ly's bet temper tantrum''

"let's go", Jenna hissed in my ear. I rushed to my pink convertible. Why Percy? Why?

... Double Date...

I dressed in my latest clothes, which I bought five minutes ago. "Lyie" I gritted my teeth. I hated that nickname. My heels clinked on the wooden floor. I had to pretend I like Sloan so I can get more information on Percy.

"Hi Mattie" Matt smiled then kissed me warmly, but my lips were cold. I pushed him off.

"I love you", Sloan whispered in my ear. I almost wretched.

"Oh that's nice, let's just go"

...

We sat in Casa Lè Frànch.

"So... Did you know Percy before school here"

"yea. He went to my old school. He knew that Annie girl at the time too" ever conversation involved 'that Annie girl'.

"Oh", I growled.

"Yea", Matt responded dreamily.

"Sloan!", Kyle snapped angrily.

"Huh? Yea", Matt muttered lazily as he drooped to sleep.

"Pig", I heard Kyle mutter under his breath. The water, Drew (yes the Drew from camp)walked up.

"Hello, here is your dish, the salmon for you, miss." She handed me the salmon. "The tuna roll, for you'' she handed Jenna the tuna roll. "The salad for you" Drew handed the salad to Kyle, Kyle winked at her she rolled her eyes like she's seen better. "And the soup for you, sir" she handed the soup to Matt. That's when I heard talking. It was Percy and Annabeth. But didn't they have a date yesesterday? I don't care. I need to break them up.


	5. Guess who?

Annabeth's p.o.v

Everything is perfect. Just perfect.

"And then I got in for broadway ", Tonei squeaked. As she told us of getting excepted into Broadway.

"Oh my gods, that's great Tonei", I complemented. Emma looked at me curiously.

"Gods?", she asked. I blushed at my slip up.

"Uh... Yea", I responded. Emma just scrunched up her face and looked forward ignoring all the boys who were begging to date her. We stopped at my locker. Tonei and Emma in a heavy chit chat. That's when hands covered my eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Percy?" Percy whirled me around smashing his lips on mine. I pulled away. But Percy was not the man that my fingers were touching, it was Kyle.

"Annabeth?", a voice squeaked. I turned, it was Percy, his sea green eyes were sad. His eyes brimmed with tears.

"Percy let me explain", I choked out. But Percy scurried away.

"YOU B**** I HATE YOU", I screamed as I slapped Kyle in the face. I scurried after Percy.

...

Percy's p.o.v

I felt let down. Just when tonight I was going to give her the promise ring, it was ruined. I sat on the stone bench, tears trickled from my eyes.

"Percy", a soft voice murmured. I averted my gaze to see Annabeth.

"What do you want", I growled. Annabeth flinched.

"Look Perce, I'm here to explain..."

"To explain how you cheated on me for that b****!" Tears were running down Annabeth's cheeks.

"No Percy. It wasn't what it looked like", Annabeth sobbed.

"Oh sure", sarcasm dripped in every word.

"Please Percy, let me explain", Annabeth cried. "Please"

"fine. Explain", I muttered.

"Look. I was walking with Emma and Tonei, I stopped by my locker to get my books. Then I felt hands on my eyes. The person asked, 'guess who?' And i said 'Percy' the man that I thought was you smashed his lips on mine. When I pulled away I realized it was Kyle, not you. When you said my name I realized you had seen the scene. You never let me explain. When you left I called Kyle a b**** and slapped him. And that's what happened", Annabeth explained.

"And why should I believe you?", I asked stubbornly.

"Because we went to hell and back with each other. And because I love you", Annabeth whispered. I saw so much pain in Annabeth's eyes, that I grabbed her and kissed her.

"I love you too"


	6. percabeth make out

hey** guys! It's so great to write again! Let me just say I had a massive case of writers block, because I was writing an entry for social studies every day. I know the beginning of the story was pretty crappy and I want to make it up to you with some Percabeth fluff. Thanks! Enjoy! :)**

Annabeths p.o.v

After everything was settled from yesterdays latest drama, Percy and I settled in at my hotel room to watch a document on the ocean from national geographic.

"I'm still pretty ticked that people eat sharks", Percy mumbled. I sighed into the crook of Percy's neck.

"Percy. Sharks eat humans too. Its all apart of the food chain", I whispered. Percy sighed and kissed my head. I felt the familar tingle go through my body. Seaweed brain, I thought giddly.

"you missy. Deserve a treat", Percy mumbled.

"and what is that?", I asked. Percy smiled naughtly. He then kissed me with so much hunger, my only response was grinding him. He let out a moan. Then he kissed me again. His mouth explored mine. I ripped his shirt off feeling his rock hard abs. Percy ripped off my shirt. My tank top touching his tan skin.

_"RING! RIIING!" _

I realized that was Percys phone. I sat down listening to the conversation.

Percy's pov

_"Percy?"_

_ "mom?''_

_ "honey where are you?"_

_ "at Annabeths hotel- can I __stay over?. Please?"_

_ "fine. Be good"_

_ "I will"_

"your mom?'', Annabeth asked.

"yea", I muttered "do you have another bedroom"

"no'', said a blushing Annabeth.

"well then I'll sleep with you'' I pulled off my pants to show off my blue boxer shorts. Annabeth pulled off her top to show her gray bra. Then she pulled off her pants to show her gray underwear. That night we slept together. **[nothing happened so get your mind out of ****the gutter]**

**hi guys. short but sweet. Its only 331 words. Sorry it is really sucky**


End file.
